


Day 13: Snowmen

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [13]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-episode 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: Snowmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-episode 25, after Barnaby’s return to the hero business.  
> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“Kaede, careful with that!” Kotetsu called out. His daughter, Kaede, laughed as she ran past him, carrying a huge snowball above her head. 

She dumped the snowball on the ground, and started to work on another snowball once more, her body glowing a familiar blue. “She’s not even listening to me,” he grumbled to his companion. “Me, her own father!”

“She reminds me of someone who doesn’t like to listen to advice,” Barnaby said, the edges of his mouth curling into a small smile. “Especially when it’s for their own good,” he added, giving Kotetsu a stern look and lightly tapping his arm which was held up in a sling.

Kotetsu grinned at him sheepishly. He knew that Barnaby was referring their recent job, when Kotetsu had ignored Barnaby’s advice and had ended up injuring himself when his powers ran out, while he was chasing a criminal across the city rooftops.

“Hey, we caught the bad guy, and that’s more important, eh, Bunny-chan?” he said to Barnaby. He knew that Barnaby hated that nickname, even though he had, in the recent months, been less likely to snap back at Kotetsu for calling him that.

Instead of a sarcastic comeback, or another one of his frowns which made him look all the more endearing to Kotetsu, Barnaby’s face turned serious, and he turned to face Kotetsu, his hand cupping Kotetsu’s chin to pull him closer.

“Er, Barnaby,” Kotetsu said, his eyes darting to the side to check if Kaede was watching - she knew that Kotetsu and Barnaby were dating, but they had never acted in such an intimate manner in front of her before - but Barnaby’s lips sealed over his own, effectively distracting him.

The kiss was light and chaste, almost too brief; but it left Kotetsu feeling dizzy and his heart beating faster. When he looked up, he saw that Barnaby was staring at him, his green eyes staring straight into his own, warm and loving.

“Listen to me, old man. No one, and nothing, is more important than you,” he said, and Kotetsu wanted to point out that they were heroes, it was their job to place the lives and safety of others above their own, but Barnaby kept on talking.

“I’ve lost everyone in my life; my parents, Samantha; and even though Maverick had been manipulating my mind for years, it doesn’t take away the fact that I treated him as my own family.” Barnaby took a deep breath. “You’re the only one I have left, and I don’t think I can ever bear to lose you.”

Kotetsu was left somewhat speechless by this confession. Barnaby rarely ever spoke of his true feelings, unless he was drunk or stressed out. In this moment, however, he looked calm, sober and looking at Kotetsu expectantly, as if waiting for a response.

“Well, say something, old man,” Barnaby said impatiently, and Kotetsu snapped out of his reverie.

“Urm. Me too, Bunny,” he answered hurriedly, then realized how lame he sounded when Barnaby’s eyes narrowed. “I mean, I don’t want to lose you either.” He reached out with his uninjured arm and held Barnaby’s hand. It was warm, through the thick wool of the glove that Barnaby was wearing, and Kotetsu idly traced circles around the back of it, thinking deeply.

“But you forgot one thing. You don’t just have me in your life,” Kotetsu continued, and he caught Barnaby’s expression change to one of curiosity. “You have the other Heroes too - Nathan, Karina, Keith, Ivan, Antonio, Pao Lin - they’re all your family, whether you realize that or not.” He caught sight of his daughter working on her snowman. “And Kaede, too.”

Barnaby’s eyes were shiny with tears of gratitude, and he hugged Kotetsu tightly.

“Thank you,” his voice came out muffled as he buried his face in Kotetsu’s neck, and Kotetsu patted his back in comfort.

Several long seconds passed, before they were interrupted by Kaede calling them over.

Reluctantly, Kotetsu pulled away from Barnaby, before they made their way towards Kaede, who was proudly admiring her newly-finished snowman.

“Looks good, Kaede,” Barnaby said to her, and she beamed at him before turning around to begin rolling another snowball.

“Kaede, what are you doing?”

“Making another snowman!” she said to Kotetsu.

He traded confused looks with Barnaby. “Why? Isn’t one snowman enough?” he asked.

She paused for a moment, and shook her head. “I’m making him a friend, so he doesn’t get lonely!” she said, before continuing to shape the snow.

Kotetsu felt a surge of affection from her words, and felt Barnaby squeezing his hand gently. “She really does take after you,” he said.

Kotetsu’s answer was to grip his hand tightly, so he could hold onto Barnaby longer, and never let him go.


End file.
